


Wuss

by sxetia



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Drabble, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Relationship Study, Trans Male Character, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 23:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30080307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxetia/pseuds/sxetia
Summary: Tidus watches a particular sphere over and over again.
Relationships: Jecht & Tidus (Final Fantasy Series)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Wuss

_"Dad—..."_

_"Yeah? What is it, girlie?"_

_"U-uhm..._

_"C'mon. Out with it. Quit blubbering like a damn baby all the time."_

_"..."_

_"What's the matter, you gonna cry again?"_

_"What if I was a boy?"_

_"Yeah? S'what I wanted you to be, but you were a disappointment even before you were born."_

_"...no, I mean—... I want to be a boy. Really, I—... u-uh..."_

_"Oh, don't tell me. You mean to say you think what it takes to be a man? Little bitch like you couldn't make it even if you tried. It's about more than wearin' your damn hair short, stupid."_

_"But Mommy said—"_

_"Your momma'll do anything as long as it gets you to shut up. Don't take everything she says to heart, kid."_

* * *

Clenching the Sphere tight as he could, rewinding and replaying, eyes honed in upon his father's ghostly silhouette. Lips tight, eyes watered and reddened, crouched alone in the corner of the Inn. Unusually withdrawn, isolating to defeat his own tendency of gregarious extroversion. 

Pause. Rewind. Replay. Again, again, again. 

Fingers on his arm and a careful smile from Yuna. He lost himself in both hues of her eyes for a spare second until she asked that dreaded question: "Is everything all right?" Her smile dips a little. "Rikku was—... asking about you, just now..." 

"Yeah!" he said, uncertain if it was the truth. "Just—... uhh..." Vague gesture to the sphere. "I hate my old man, y'know?" 

Tight lips and a terse nod. "I'll... leave you be for now, then. Just... let me know if there's any way I can help." 

"Oh, I'll be fine! You know me, Yuna." Thumbs up until she is gone. Rewind. Deep breath, eyes on the sphere and the distorted footage... 

_"Remember, you're my son. And... well, uh... never mind. I'm no good at these things."_

**Author's Note:**

> i have to make every nautical jrpg protagonist trans


End file.
